The Intelligent Two
by BlazeShadow17
Summary: A year after Sherlock's Disappearance the police are struggling to keep up with the crimes, But then Harry came in. (Summer After 5th Year)
1. The Beginning

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR SHERLOCK!**

 **(Now Edited)**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

I walked through the park lost in thought, 'It's all my fault,' the words repeated in my head. 'I should have never gone after Voldemort. If I had only revealed my true self, my inheritance. If I had not held back my true power, and my ability to shapeshift I could have saved him.' I walked by a pool of water, it had stormed the last two weeks and everything was soaked. Looking at my reflection I saw what I truly looked like. My midnight black hair curved up and to the side, its ends dark blue. The lightning bolt scar was gone it had faded shortly after second year. Then there was my height and build. My torso was broad and my frame was tall standing at 6'3.

My musings were drawn away from my appearance by a sound splitting through the air.

Sirens… not far from here, and getting closer. 'Well I might as well.' Pulling out my wallet, I pulled out money and paid the bus fare to London. The same way the police were headed.

* * *

'Finally,' Sitting up from the stiff seat Harry climbed out of the bus, 'they were here' Sure enough, my suspicions were right. There was another murder.

* * *

In my room a few days ago I looked online and saw that there had been some very odd killings recently. 'Psychopaths.' I knew there were a lot of them in London even though few actually killed. Looking into the case I saw just how blind the police were. There was a very simple explanation to the murders. Sadly, ever since Sherlock Holmes disappeared a year ago, the police had struggled and there were more killings and suicides in London ever since he supposedly died.

I knew better. There was no way that Sherlock has really died. With all the rumors that had gone on around Sherlock there is no way that he is not used to dealing with stupid people starting stupid things. It was very simple to hack into Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother who works in the government's, computer. On it I could see that Mycroft knew what Sherlock was doing, destroying Moriarty's web.

It had only been a year and everything in London was falling apart. Someone needed to help the police restore the control they had before Sherlock disappeared. And that person was going to be me, Harry Potter. Or rather, it will be Thunder. After all, the one thing I didn't have to fake when becoming the perfect Gryffindor golden boy was my love for danger.

* * *

I was dressed in all black, tight jeans, form-fitting shirt with dark blue flames on it and a leather jacket over it. As I approached the crime scene I could see the place was marked off with tape and there were police everywhere. It was a small apartment building in a very busy place in town.

I made sure to be silent as I snuck into an alleyway nearby and looked up. 'There.' Right above me a few stories up was an open window and there wasn't any police on that floor as the crime had happened on the floor below it. I could tell that by looking at the blocked window and the inspector casting a shadow over the curtain. Carefully scaling the building, mentally thanking Merlin that it was an old one meaning the brick in some places had broken off, I climbed into the building through a window and threw on the invisibility cloak that I always hide under my coat. I slinked down a floor and looked over the scene in front of me.

Right in front of the blocked window sat a large couch on which a young woman, looking to be in her 30's, was laying. Looking about a bit more I could tell this wasn't her flat. On the walls hung pictures of a man and a woman with their two young kids. Those pictures, however, were old at least fifteen years old. Looking around a bit more I could see a picture sitting on the table under the tv in the corner. It was the same man in the other one but much older. He was posing with his two children at a wedding.

'So the wife is dead' I deduced. 'And she has been for a while seeing as that picture is at least 5 years old.'

Looking a bit more closely at the woman on the couch I saw an engagement ring on her left ring finger. No wedding band. A fiance to a widowed man… looking back at the picture of the man, woman and two kids I could see nothing wrong with her.

I walked into the bathroom which was, thankfully, open. In the hallway I could see the inspector looking at the woman confused as to why there were no markings on her. It was as if she had died in her sleep but she was completely healthy, other than the fact that she was dead. Entering the bathroom I opened the door to the cabinet being sure to not make a sound. Inside I could see many bottles of pills and in the back of it I made out a small bottle of iocane powder, a fast working, untraceable poison. I suppressed a chuckle over how stupid the inspector was as I put everything back the way it was in the cabinet. Once that was completed I made my way out into the main room and sat myself down on the hard wooden chair that was already there and waited.

'Two hours! Two bloody hours and the inspector finally left and said he couldn't figure out what happened to her.' Taking off my cloak I sat on the table legs crossed storing the cloak back into my coat. I waited just a few more minutes for detective inspector George Lestrade to come up the stairs and see me just sitting there on the table looking bemused. I then asked him, with a small smile on my face, "So, how did she die? Or are the police to daft to figure out a simple puzzle?" I wanted to catch the Detective Inspectors attention, and that I did.

* * *

 **Huge Thank You to my editor Catz4444 for editing my story!**

 **As a new writer her experience has been very helpful!**

 **Go Ahead and check out her stories...**

 _A Family As Sweet As Chocolate_

 _Two Hearts Are Better Than One_

 **and**

 _Thinking of Bluer Skies_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Suprises

**I Don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock**

 **(Now Edited)**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Looking over at the man bemused I said, "So how did she die? Or are the police to daft to figure out a simple puzzle?"

Lestrade looked at me startled and said, "Who are you and how did you get in here!" and pulled out his gun.

Hopping off the table I simply said, "I am Thunder Black, and I made my way in through the back window upstairs. After all, your security really isn't that well thought out." Seeing the Detective Inspector's alarmed expression, I swiftly continued. "You have no need to worry though, I'm not here to cause a problem I'm here to help. After all, you have been struggling lately. Now, how did she die?" I looked at him a bit smugly knowing full well that he had no idea, 'I do suppose a few pointers can help but…' Lestrade looked at me a bit lost, I can tell he no longer thinks I'm going to kill him though as he had lowered his gun.

"Starting with the woman over there, she is the fiance to the man who lives here. He, however, killed her hoping for the same amount of money he got when his previous wife died at least 15 years ago. Now, probably because he lost his job and needs money, he resorted to this. Under the woman's nose is a tiny bit of white powder. The man needed an undetectable way to kill her, so,breathing in something somehow was what needed to be done. Where would this drug be you might ask? Well, it would have to blend in with its surroundings so why not where all of his meds are, in case your not following I am referring to the medicine cabinet above the sink in the bathroom. So you are looking for a white powder in the medicine cabinet above the sink in the bathroom. Shall we?"

Making my way down the hallway into the bathroom, I made my way in opening the cabinet as I passed by. Standing in the corner I gestured toward the cabinets. Lestrade, taking the hint, dug through it and found the bottle.

"What the hell is this! Why was this not noticed before!" He cried out.

"Because, Lestrade, police are blind to the obvious, you probably would have figured it out during the autopsy but the answer has been in front of you for a while." I said smugly. Going back to the main room I sat back down on the table and Lestrade sat down on a chair in front of me.

"Alright, what are you doing here? No one just walks into a crime scene is not affected by a body and can point out evidence like that, especially a kid. Gosh, you act just like Sherlock. You even talk like him."

Containing my grin I said as calmly as I could muster, "I act like Sherlock Holmes because I also happen to be intelligent. I'm here because I get bored easily and was tired of seeing so many easy cases go unsolved just because the police are being dumb and blind to what's right in front of them."

"You can't just walk onto my crime scene and insult me and my department," Lestrade was not used to being talked down to due to a year of it not happening to him. "All the proof that I have of you being as intelligent as you say is you noticing a picture in a frame and a bottle of poison. You don't get to act like that until you can prove that you can follow it up."

"Alright then, I'll endeavor to prove myself." I contained a gleeful smile and took a deep breath for the speech I was about to give. "I know about your estranged wife, you divorced her. I know you are quite fond of your friends golden retriever since there's hair toward the bottom of your pant leg, chest and arms, if you didn't love the young pup you wouldn't let it cover you in hair especially since you put time into your your hairstyle and trying to cover your forehead wrinkles. You don't have the time to get a dog for yourself due to work but want one. That is clear since you kept watching the dogs that walk by earlier. A lot wouldn't you think? That's because everyone in this area wants an excuse to walk by a crime scene. Adding on the the whole appearance bit you put in a lot of time lending me to belive you are bi-sexual due to the way you were looking at the man across the street earlier my suspicions are confirmed. I know that you can not stand to have the people that you have to work with but despite them you love your work. I know many things and that is just the start. Do you need anymore because I can tell you more?"

Lestrade, now staring at me in shock at how I really am extremely similar to Sherlock, was frozen.

"You're just a kid. You look to be around 18. How the hell can you deduce just as well as Sherlock!" Lestrade was quite clearly startled and possibly going into shock.

'I mean, I might as well shock him more…' I thought before adding, "Well, actually, I'm 15, almost 16. I go to a boarding school and like I said I get bored easily." 'And thank god that I figured out how to make electronics work at Hogwarts or else I would have snapped by now just to see everyone's reaction-' "So, I had to find something to do and that something was teaching myself to deduce things and people. Now, I'm good at it and I have literally deduced everyone at my school. So now, over the summer, I'm trying to decide if I want to just take my exams early or stay in school and waste my time."

Snapping out of his daze the D.I. finally spoke, his voice full of shocked disbelief, "15… you're only 15…"

As I watched him I could see that he could see that it would be in his best interest for me to stop shocking him but decided to do it just one more time…

"Anyways," I said lazily "I'm off to visit my Honorary Uncle. I can't visit my real uncle because he and the rest of his family is off on vacation until I go back to school. That is, if I do decide to go back to school. If you find yourself stuck on something else call me." I handed him a piece of paper with my number on it as he tried to process just who would let their teenage nephew, especially one as free spirited as I had been acting, have free roam of the house with no one to watch him all summer.

* * *

I walked out straight through the crowd of everyone at the scene. They looked surprised to see someone who hadn't entered the building leave. After all, they were at least competent enough to kick everyone out of the crime scene, not that many people wanted to stay there in the first place. Walking down the road without a backward glance, I made a left turn out of the officers' view into the deepest and busiest part of London.

* * *

 **Huge Thank You to my editor Catz4444 for editing my story!**

 **As a new writer her experience has been very helpful!**

 **Go Ahead and check out her stories...**

 _A Family As Sweet As Chocolate_

 _Two Hearts Are Better Than One_

 **and**

 _Thinking of Bluer Skies_

* * *

 **The rest of the story is still a mess but will soon be edited as well!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. What Sherlock Doesn't Have

**I Don't own Harry Potter Or Sherlock...**

 **If I Did Everything Would Be Written With Way More Plotholes!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **(Edited)**

* * *

I made my way to an alleyway nearby and shifted. My bones cracked and popped quietly but I felt no pain only an odd tingling all over my body. Shifting into a brown and white osprey, a common bird in London, I flew out of the alleyway towards the woods by Surrey. I could soon see for several miles. Large buildings, traffic, homeless, shoppers, there was always something to interesting to watch while flying.

I flew up to cloud level shifting into an eagle once I was certain that no one on the ground could see me. I felt the same amount as freedom as I always do while flying. While up in the air, I could go anywhere without the worry of being controlled by anyone bellow me.

* * *

Reaching the edge of the forest I flew just above the treeline and watched the greens and browns of the forest flash below me. Coming to a small clearing a few miles away from the edge I landed and shifted into a wolf. I began running. Similar to flying, I had the same sense of freedom while running, but there was more risk and adventure involved in running. You never know what kind of animal you will see and there's always different ways to get where you are going. No matter where you look there is something different to see. One day you could see a wolf or a stag. The next day might see nothing but a place full of birds and squirrels. You get to see the circle of life. It's times like these when I can entertain myself with the simple peace of nature. I can look at things and enjoy them without the pettiness of human fights and drama getting in my way or bogging me down with the work involved in keeping up with them. It kept me from becoming bored of life and bitter at the world.

* * *

I was getting close now. I could just make out the scent of something that was both human and wolf all at once, a werewolf.

Ahead of me sat a small, cozy cabin. Racing up to it, I felt the wards wash over and welcome me in a wave of familiar magic. Looking through the window, I was able to see Remus in his normal position, bent over a book.

I let out a bark. Remus' head jolted up from the page he was reading and turned to look out of the window. Upon seeing me, his scarred face lit up with a smile. He laid down his book with careful consideration and made his way outside to greet me.

I shifted back into my human form, blue tipped hair and all and stepped into Remus' embrace.

"I wasn't expecting you today," the werewolf's words were filled with happiness.

"Well you know me," I smiled. "Always popping in for a random visit."

With niceties out of the way, we went inside the cottage like home. The walls were painted a peaceful gray-blue color. A fireplace constructed out of gray stone sat in the middle of the far wall. Book laden shelves covered every inch of ,the walls surrounding the fireplace, spanning from the floor to the ceiling. On the other side of the room, there was a small desk, a few chairs, and a couch scattered about the room. A few feet away from the door was a large window seat with a antiqued gold cushion and a red pillow sitting atop it. A short hallway led to the bedroom in the back of the house.

I sat down on a chair with a view of the hallway. Remus curled up peacefully in the chair across from me.

"So," Remus said. "To what do I owe for this surprise visit?"

As I explained my plan to get more entertainment in the form of helping out Scotland Yard I tried not to speak to quickly due to excitement. I mentioned how I needed more to occupy my time this summer since my relatives were gone.

"So, without the constant annoyance of the Dursleys, there is just not as much to do. Then I decided I might as well get involved with the muggle crime force. They need a bit of help anyway." I concluded my plan.

Watching Remus I could see him carefully thinking over what I said. Remus had the amazing skill of being able to look at the logic of all sides of a situation before drawing a conclusion.

"Well," he said slowly still thinking, "You are mature and you've been through a lot. As long as you are careful and make sure you don't mention magic then I suppose you are fine. Just be careful when at crime scenes Cub, and try not to cause too much attention to yourself. Oh, and one more thing if Sherlock is alive then he will sometimes come to London and he might think of you as a threat and if Mycroft watches what goes on in Scotland Yard…"

"He does," I interrupted, "I hacked into his computer a few weeks ago."

"Thunder!" Remus exclaimed. "You shouldn't hack into government secrets!"

I gave him puppy dog eyes and whined slightly, "But I was bored and it's not like I would tell anyone."

Appearing to melt a little, Remus tried to remain firm and not look right at me, "That doesn't mean that you should,"

I shifted into a little black wolf and laid down at his feet. Remus knew just how extra I was being. I gave a little whine still staring at him with wide sad eyes.

"But I do suppose you were bored and I suppose it not a huge deal so long as you tell No One." he finished lamely.

I sat up, my tail wagging like crazy, and jumped on to the window seat curling up in a ball. By now it was late and I was tired from my run,so, after giving off a small yawn I slept the night away. Not knowing a few feet away Remus was smiling at me and got up quietly took a picture thinking, 'This should be some handy blackmail later. I may not prank much but better be safe than sorry after all he is the son of Padfoot and godson of Prongs.' Smiling sadly about his friend but over the initial bitterness, He left the room and let Thunder sleep.

* * *

 **(He is the son of Padfoot and godson of Prongs)**

 **Yes I know this is backwards but it is part of the story line, Its Explained in a future chapter!**

* * *

 **Huge Thank You to my editor Catz4444 for editing my story!**

 **As a new writer her experience has been very helpful!**

 **Go Ahead and check out her stories...**

 _A Family As Sweet As Chocolate_

 _Two Hearts Are Better Than One_

 **and**

 _Thinking of Bluer Skies_

* * *

 **I know this was a bit different but there is more than just the Sherlocky side of Harry. In case you didn't pick up on it the thing that Harry does that Sherlock Doesn't is someone to trust and close family that he can open up to. I also decided to show a bit more of his powers. I think next chapter we will be back in the yard, however, I wish to do some kind of dueling scene between Harry and Remus. If you are interested in something like that let me know and I will make it happen whenever I can fit it in.**


	4. The Code

**I Don't Own Harry Potter Or Sherlock!**

* * *

Chapter Four

( **Edited** )

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in one of my favorite pairs of sweatpants when I got the phone call I had been waiting for. Pulling out my phone I smiled slightly and thought, 'Finally, Lestrade is calling.'

Remus looked over from where he was standing trying to find a book he hadn't read seven times, a confused look on his face.

I got up and went outside, answering the phone as I stepped through the door.

"Hello," I said to Lestrade.

"Thunder, I've put off calling you, but," The Detective Inspector let out a defeated sigh on the other side of the phone. "We're at a dead end again."

"Tell me what's happening," I told him. "Include as many details as you can tell me now."

"There's been weird graffiti appearing everywhere lately. Most of the time in blue and green but sometimes in yellow," Lestrade said. "It's not pictures or English, though. We know that there has to be some kind of pattern but we can't find it. Can you come down to the yard sometime soon?"

"When will you be there next?" I asked.

"I'm there right now." The inspector might have said more but I cut him off before he could.

"In that case, I'll see you in a bit,"

"What do you-"

I ended the call and walked back inside. I changed my clothes into a simple dark blue shirt and my coat with a pair of loose dark blue jeans. Informing Remus of where I was going, I ran out of the door and shifted into a wolf. I ran about a mile into the woods before activating a portkey to an old abandoned part of London. Not my favorite way to travel but almost the fastest. Shifting into an osprey I made my way a few streets over from Scotland Yard and walked over.

'Five minutes,' I thought, looking at my watch. 'Not bad.'

I walked into the station and over to where I saw Lestrade getting a cup of coffee, it was, after all, the morning. Sally Donovan, who was leaning against the wall nearby drinking a coffee said quite rudely, "Hey kid you can't just walk in here get out, we can arrest you for trespassing. Wait a minute! You're the kid that left the crime scene a few days ago!"

"Yes," I replied. "I am. And I actually think that I can walk in here because I was asked to come."

"By who?" Donovan clearly didn't believe me.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade called me a few minutes ago," I said. "He told me that you were at a dead end."

By that point her snapping had gathered the attention of everyone in the room.

"And he think that some kid is going to be able to do what we can't?" At this point Donovan was almost insulting. "You just need to run home to mummy and daddy and leave crime solving to the professionals. Why would he even think to call you?"

That was it. She brought what happened next on herself.

"Because I'm good," I said. I looked over at Lestrade to see if he'd stop me before I made a fool of one of his officers. Seeing that he just stood there, calmly sipping his coffee, I continued. "Apparently better than you anyway."

"What?" the indignation was sharp in Donovan's voice.

"That man over there," I pointed at an almost sloppily dressed police man staring at us. "He's your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah," Donovan said. "That's not that hard to figure out."

"Well, is it hard to figure out that he's cheating on you?"

Looking back a Donovan I said, "Oh, wait, you didn't know that did you, Lestade, if she's one of your best then I fear for the rest of your division."

Lestrade, who was trying to hide a laugh at the look at Sally Donovan's face said, "Yes it seems like that's another thing you and Sherlock would have agreed with. Where were you I didn't think you would get here this quickly."

"Oh, you know, just around. I never really stay in one place, it's not really that hard to travel around London quickly if you know your way around," that's not really what he was asking for but I couldn't exactly tell him that I was practically on the other side of the country.

"So he's really the person you called to help on the case," Donovan whined. "I don't want to have to deal with some untrained kid that thinks he knows everything. Besides we barely know him, we don't even know his name."

"But I already know so much about you," I said in a bemused tone. I then allowed my voice to lilt across the awkwardly quiet room. "Where's this encoded grafiti you told me about, then?"

Lestrade jumped into an explanation on what had been going on, "The weird writing appeared all over the walls of London. One day there's just one color of paint and writing and then later there might be a picture near it in a different color and somewhere else in the town there will be more writing. This has been going on for the past 3 days and no one has been able to see who's doing it."

"Alright," I said. "You've managed to spike my curiosity. Have the original symbols been covered or are they still there, and have you taken pictures of the symbols? And you have taken samples of the pain to check for type and possible toxicity, right?"

Thinking ahead, I figured that it could just be different people using similar paint. But that wasn't likely. It could also be a bit more morally bad than just some grafiti. The people doing the graffiti could have went out of their way to choose poisonous paints so that it will make people sick or poison any nearby 's also unlikely, though, so it's possible that is just a few people talking and planning, or a few kids taking the mick out the police with pointless pictures and a made-up language - which is very possible.

Donovan pulled a file from her nearby desk and shoved it towards me saying, "Here this is all we've done so far." She then marched away to the other side of the room where she could pretend none of this had happened. Her bad mood was obvious.

I opened the file. I could see that they had some pictures of the area before and after the picture had appeared near it. The writing in blue mostly started around 7 feet up the wall showing that the person was tall, each letter was around a foot tall and wide, meaning it was very easy to see and read. Due to the fact that the colors they choose were very bright, the people didn't care if anyone else saw it meaning they thought that it was either a very safe code or that the information wasn't important.

Now, I tend to get bored very easily and at my elementary school we had to learn a different language. The thing with me, though, is that I learned two languages as a baby. One was, of course, English. The second was Latin. James and Sirius both learned it as young pureblood heirs and my mother saw the logic behind learning Latin so I learned it. Because I was already fluent in Latin I quickly learned all of the Romance languages. So, naturally I stood out as intelligent, I held back anywhere else I could stand to put up with the idiots trying to figure out and remember all those vocabulary words and declensions. I started with French but then he got moved to a more advanced class due to me writing in it for fun on a regular basis. Once I mastered French I moved on to Italian and later Spanish. Once I exhausted all of the school's language options I took to the internet to learn what I could from there.

After looking for a pattern in the paint I was very amused. The police were right in a sense. It wasn't one language. It was multiple Focusing now on the pictures I saw that it was a small picture of the next area, or at least what it looked like 15 years ago.

"So," I said as innocently as I could manage, "Where has the most recent marking appeared?"

"On a bank," Lestrade was slightly shaken at his tone of voice. "Why?"

"No reason," I said. "Do any of you have spray paint on you that I can have?"

Very hesitantly someone walked up to me and handed me a can. I got up to leave. Lestrade and a few other officers followed me. What did they think that a teenage boy with blue hair was planning on doing with a can of spray paint in the middle of London, put simple graffiti on something?

We reached the bank after a short walk. I opened the can of purple spray paint and painted a picture and a few letters beside the markings and then made my way to the bakery. There I sprayed a short message in the same code that they were using. They had mashed together multiple fictional languages. They had used both letters and actual words from those languages to make their code. Once I managed to see which ones were there it was simple to see the pattern in it and write my own response.

I looked at my work with a sense of happiness.

"You figured out the code then?" Lestrade dared to ask. "What did you write?"

I turned and looked at him, trying to keep the smugness out of my voice as I said, "I wrote, 'Your code really isn't that safe. You really shouldn't talk about starting a riot against how expensive ice cream is at Udderlicious Ice Cream, you will most likely be banned from there if you do'."

I wrote down how to solve the code on a slip of paper. I took more time than I needed to fold the paper and placed it and the can of purple spray paint into Lestrade's hand.

I began to walk down the street but didn't get far before a car pulled up next to me. A weird man opened the door and practically ordered me to get in. I normally would have to be much more bored than I was then to get into a car with a strange man, but I recognized the vehicle. I slid inside and smiled at the woman who was also sitting in the back. She was texting on her phone as quickly as she could. She didn't even bother to look up. Yes, I knew exactly whose vehicle this was.

* * *

 **Huge Thank You to my editor Catz4444 for editing my story!**

 **As a new writer her experience has been very helpful!**

 **Go Ahead and check out her stories...**

 _A Family As Sweet As Chocolate_

 _Two Hearts Are Better Than One_

 **and**

 _Thinking of Bluer Skies_


	5. Bad Timing to Vanish!

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR SHERLOCK.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **(Unedited)**

* * *

Reaching an older building in the middle of a high-end area, Thunder got out of the car and walked up to the building after observing the surrounding area. The was at least 3 miles between each building and the surround each building there was fields of grass all bright green, close to the building there were gardens some of which were being carefully tended to by hired gardeners. As soon as Thunder reached the door it opened greeting was a short man in a tight suit. "Follow me," he said. Walking in Thunder could see that along the walls there were many paintings most of which looked old and were in a bronze looking metal frames that was covered of intricate patterns.

Walking down the hallway he could see large doorways. Three of ten that he saw were open those that were open contained a parlor with a fireplace, a dining room that had many candles in the middle and a meeting room, which had one long wooden table surrounded by elegant chairs that were in a pattern that was a dark forest green or Ravenclaw blue. Turning down another hallway Thunder could see that this one had a few windows overlooking the fields outside.

Finally, the man reached a single door at the end of a hallway. Knocking on the door he said, "Your guest has arrived." From inside the room we could hear a slightly high pitched voice saying come in.

After opening the door and gesturing Thunder in the man left. The door closing behind him Thunder walked and instantly no iced that there were tack boards covered in paper all over the walls with one having a large bookcase filled to the brim with books, and a trunk in the corner with so many books in it that it was over flowing and on one of the walls there was a huge map of England, next to it was a large map of London.

"Mr. Black," Thunder heard, Mycroft was sitting at a large desk in the middle of the room. "I've been expecting you, come, sit down." with a small smile Mycroft watched his every move. Sitting down Thunder watched Mycroft with an emotionless look staring at him just as intensely as Mycroft was watching him.

After a moment of silence quietly waiting for the other to break and talk, Mycroft spoke, "You have taken to my brother's old job Mr. Black, why?"

A moment of silence was held until Thunder finally said, "I found my summer very boring, so I decided that since the police were being dumb for failing so many easy cases so I gave them a hand. Is there a problem with my job choice Mycroft? You couldn't have expected your brothers position to stay open forever now did you?"

This was a game now who could get their answers and what they wanted first, and how little information can you give away when doing so.

"What would make you think there was a problem? After all my brother has been died for a year I simply wish to know who took his place. I didn't think the police would find someone intelligent enough to take it, of course, they could just be desperate and hire someone who can't actually do the job." Mycroft was still acted like he was talking to a child that didn't know anything. Well, he was about to be surprised.

"Try me," Thunder said, challenging Mycroft to make a fool out of him.

Smirking Mycroft said in a tone that gave away he was happy, "Take this, it is a cold case from a few years ago that no one has managed to solve, except me."

Opening the file the very first thing you could see were pictures of a dead body and it was laying at the river's edge. The figure was what appeared to be a teenage girl, she was wearing a simple white shirt, and tight blue jeans, however all of her clothes were torn revealing a bite mark in her side. Another picture was taken closer to the mark, which revealed in more detail what the mark looks like. Looking more closely at her records and what her parents had said about the case, then looking back at the picture Thunder slowly began to build a picture of what happened, when they found the body she had been died for around 3 weeks but was last seen 2 months previous. Checking when exactly this happened and thinking back to what other criminals and weird deaths had happened within that year Thunder pieced together a picture of what happened when his thoughts were interrupted by a loud buzzer going off from Mycroft's computers.

Paling and completely forgetting Thunder was there Mycroft turned to his computer. Thunder, not willing to pass up this opportunity to spy, cast a mild wandless notice-me-not on himself. Walking around to the other side of the desk to get a better view of the computer Thunder could see that Mycroft was looking at Sherlock's tracker which had vanished near the forest that Remus lived in, Mycroft pulling out a satellite image of the area cursed slightly when it wouldn't work.

Trying out a few different things to try and get in he realized something and it was very clear when he did but because said in a quiet voice, "I Hate Magic!"

"No," Thunder suddenly said from behind him removing the charm. "You hate the fact that you can't see where your brother is. Not magic. If you truly hated it you wouldn't have a trunk in the corner that is filled to the brim with books to a point the trunk cannot close despite the fact that it magically expanded."

Mycroft snapping around quietly cursing to himself for not realizing Thunder's last name was Black, a family name that even he knew. "You're a wizard then and you know about Sherlock. How can I reactivate the tracker? I need that to be active." He said in a demanding tone obviously not use to having to ask people questions like that.

Glaring at Mycroft but explaining the problem Thunder said, "The satellite by itself can't show the magic, there's a specific spell that is needed to show magic although it's only temporary. Only then will you be able to see through such a magically dense area however you still won't be able to see through wards such as those Sherlock has entered as it is linked to one specific person who knows how to hide their signature from anybody. As for the tracker, there is no way to reactivate it so long as he is behind those wards however it can be prevented from happening again once Sherlock is out with a short but complicated rune setup and I can count on one hand the people who know how to it. Unless it's done every time Sherlock enters an area with magic the tracked with deactivate."

Disheartened but trying not to show it Mycroft asked with a slightly helpless sounding voice, "There's nothing I can do then…"

"I never said that did I, make sure no one sees me." Walking to the center of the room Thunder gathered his magic around him in a cloud of blue. Floating slightly and entering a trance Thunder focused all his thoughts around the wards, and started spreading out his consciousness as far as he could but also as quickly as possible starting at the wardstone in the middle of forest, after all the full moon rose in 1 hr and he had to cover almost an entire forest…

* * *

Now in a near ghost-like form Harry started flying around the forest looking for any sign that someone had passed through the area recently. After what felt like hours of searching and spending a lot of his magic almost to a point of exhaustion Harry finally found a man-made path through the forest. Following it knowing that he didn't have much time left before Moony came out to play Harry made his way through the forest, finding Sherlock setting up camp for the night unaware of any danger. Using as little magic as he could harry used a spell to find out his coordinates.

Sending himself back to his body Mycroft was still there watching him. Falling to the ground the magic around him going straight back into his body. Thunder pulled out pepper up potion from his coat which is connected to his trunk back at Remus's house, from which he could access anything in there that he wanted. Drinking it and getting a temporary magic boost Thunder shifted into a shadow wolf and made his way to a shadowy corner of the room and faded. Now, fading was a form of transportation that really sucked it was almost as fast as apparition and required almost no energy but it just felt, gross, almost as if you were covered in slime.

Coming up behind Sherlock Thunder pounced and tackled him. Fading both him and Sherlock back to Mycroft's office Thunder shifted back into a human, panting and almost completely out of energy. Looking at Sherlock however it was so worth it, under shock was on his face, before he passed out. Sitting against the wall not trusting himself to stand, Thunder said slightly breathlessly, "What's the chances that I can stay here for the night?" Before passing out himself.

* * *

 **So what do we think? This was kind of all made up on the spot but in the end I thought it came out okay.**

 **There probably won't be another chapter out tomorrow because I may or may have post pone writing an essay to do this... Its for science... and I kind of hate science so I'm procrastinating writing it, I still have enough time to do it though... Barely...**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I tried to focus a bit more on point of view this time as per a review. Don't know how successful I was but I am trying to fix it.**

 **Anything else I need to really need to pay attention to feel free to point if out but for now I need to sleep, it's almost midnight...**


	6. Does He Ever Stop Talking!

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR SHERLOCK!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **(Unedited)**

* * *

Thunder was laying on the middle of a large canopy bed. Around the room, there was a small desk, a door which was, open leading into a bathroom. The walls were simple a light blue color. Looking over to the clock above the door Thunder saw with a shock that it was almost noon the next day. Checking his phone he could see many texts from Remus worried. Usually, Thunder would bring him a few potions to help him get back on his feet after the full moon most of the time he would be there to play with Moony.

After texting Remus, telling him he was fine and would explain tonight, Thunder went and Refreshed himself in the bathroom. Thunder sent out a weak magical pulse to tell where he was by coating the place in a temporary magic blanket. He was on the other side of the house in a guest room.

Reaching into his coat Thunder pulled out his book and laid down on the bed to read as he figured Mycroft wouldn't want him to walk through his house and walk in on him and Sherlock talking. He assumed someone would come in and check on him soon enough anyway.

Sure enough, after around an hour someone came in to check on him. "Owe! I didn't think you would be awake yet, sir." A young girl said. "Would you like something to eat?"

Glancing over at the girl Thunder said in a distant voice still thinking about his book. "Sure, but just something small." Smiling the girl walked out and came back later with a ham sandwich and a cup of cold water. Giving it to Thunder she said, "I have informed Mycroft that you're awake he should be here soon, I'll be back in half an hour for the dishes," before walking out. Enjoying his sandwich and reading his book the girl came back in and took the dishes.

Eventually, after about another hour Mycroft finally walked in. "My apologies for the delay I have had to explain many things to my brother. However, that's not important. Why on earth did you have to go get him instead of waiting for him to come out of the forest? He would have wandered out eventually. "

Thunder looking up from his book and putting it in his coat said amused, "What significance did yesterday have? Or do you just ignore the monthly occurrence?"

Looking at Thunder confused Mycroft asked what on earth could happen monthly that could involve a forest being dangerous one time a month.

Staring at Mycroft thinking that with that with the amount of studying he has done on the Wizarding World he should know and keep track of this, "It was the full moon, and guess what I know someone who lives in those woods that's werewolf, you wouldn't want your brother to be stuck with a furry little problem for life now would you?"

Looking over at Thunder shocked he said, "If you didn't spend all of your magic causing you to collapse Sherlock would be a werewolf?" Trying to come to terms with this information Mycroft sat down on a nearby chair all that was going through his head was what would have happened if Thunder wasn't there.

After sitting there a while processing the information Mycroft remembered what he wanted to talk to Thunder about in the first place. "You say your name is Thunder Black but there is no Thunder in records it says the Black family ended with Sirius, as he didn't have an heir, but there is also family magic in place so someone can't pretend to be a Black so how are you not on the records?"

Thunder expected this question after all Mycroft prefers to know everything he can about people. Staring at Mycroft for a minute trying to figure out how to phrase an answer that he would actually understand finally decided to say, "There is a way to adopt people into your family that will completely change their blood so it is like you were there kid in the first place. I was blood adopted by Sirius so any sign of my real father has been removed from me."

With that information, Thunder knew what Mycroft was going to say next. "From what I have read any kind of magic to do with blood is illegal and you said that your father is dead but Sirius Black isn't dead. Why do you live with your aunt and uncle then, did Sirius kick you out not wanting you? I need to add this to the reasons that he's guilty."

Almost losing his temper Thunder tried to calm himself down. There was no way for Mycroft to know that Sirius isn't guilty I need to calm down… "One, Sirius wasn't Lily and James Potter's secret keeper. Two, Sirius didn't kill those twelve muggles. Three, he did not confound Harry Potter. And finally four, he's not guilty of any crimes you are blaming him for and he is dead, he was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Angry at Thunder for raising his voice Mycroft snapped "There is no proof Sirius is dead if he was I would have been the first they informed!"

"You don't have any power in the magical world. There is no reason for you to be informed. I. Was. There. I saw him die. I wouldn't lie about my own father's death. Moving on seeing as we are never going to agree on this topic. The blood magic required to blood adopt is not illegal if the goblins do it, and my birth father was still alive at that point and since he and his wife were still planning to have more kids anyway they gave me to Sirius to adopt but didn't tell anyone, therefore many people don't know my real name but my old one that is why there is no record of Thunder Black everything is under my old name, and for now it's going to stay this way. Only one person knows what both of my names are and i'm not about to tell you." Glaring at Mycroft Thunder mentally thought if anyone could figure it out without him telling them it was Mycroft or Sherlock.

"Obviously you're not going to tell me your birth name then, but I will find out. Now my brother wishes to speak with you, I am going to assume you are fit enough to follow me." Thunder followed Mycroft rolling his eyes as he watched him march out of the room, toward where Sherlock was sitting up in his room a few hallways over, a mess, but better on a bed.

"So this is the guy who found me then." Sherlock said in Snape like voice. "How did you do it?" Trying not to laugh at the thought of himself having to save Snape from the woods Thunder replied,

"I used a difficult magic ability that has been lost to most people. I have wards close to the forest, from there I expanded myself through the ward and wandered around the woods until I found you. Then I came back to my body which was in Mycroft's office, shifted into a shadow wolf, a wolf that has the ability to faded into shadows and bend them to the will and faded to where you were pounced and brought you back with me to where we both passed out. You from shock and me from spending that much magic all at once. Before you ask, no you may not experiment on me however I can should you some of my skills even though you aren't magical due to the fact that your brother is high in government and the fact that I can do this, **I, Thunder Black call in the Life Debt that one, Sherlock Holmes owe to me. He may not communicate anything on the topic of magic to anyone except his brother unless he is told he can by me. So Mote Be It.** " Magic flashing around Thunder and Sherlock he explained what he did. "You will now never be able to speak of magic to anyone unless I tell you that you can tell them."

Thinking over it Sherlock decided that despite the fact that he doesn't like it it is reasonable seeing as they had to keep magics existence away from people. "So what are the basics of magic, how do they manage to pull magical people out of the non-magic world? Are there schools for this stuff? Is it possible for things to be made out of nothing? Does magic follow the laws of physics? Can you…"

Casting a silencing charm at Sherlock, Thunder said, "Due to the fact that I'm pretty sure you could have rambled off questions forever, I am going to cut you off there and answer some of the ones you mentioned. There are schools that teach magic all over the world the closest one to here is Hogwarts, I know its a bad name. It teaches the main branches of magic Transfiguration, changing something into something else…" Thunder changed the lamp into a kitten to show this.

"Also there are Charms, basically the stuff that people fake in the muggle world such as conjuring fire." Thunder summoned a small fire dragon that flew around the room and changed color before going out.

"There's also Potions and Herbology which I can't show you seeing as Potions involve making something and Herbology is plant related. There are electives but those are the main classes. Magic in the muggle world that is accidental is tracked by the government, when the kids are 11 they get told about the magical world. The muggles get a charm cast over them which prevents them from telling the world about us and the muggleborns are taken to school. You can, in fact, create something out of nothing or at least it looks like you are but it's complicated and not very well understood so that's just what people say happens." Conjuring a Chair Thunder sat down.

"As for physics, no. Not at all." Taking a long breath as talking so long is tiring, Thunder undid the Silencing charm. "You can talk now. "

Immediately and a tiny bit rudely Sherlock, "How on earth did you do that?!"

"Do what?" Thunder said a bit of his marauder mischief coming out. "I did many things and can do many things such as blast Mycroft in the face with water to get that smug look off his face that he got when I silenced you."

Mycroft quickly straightening his face said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Looking at one another Harry and Sherlock shared an amused grin, Sherlock saying, "Please do.

* * *

 **I totally haven't had this written the past few days but didn't want to edit it so I only really bothered now...**

 **I try an update over the weekend if I can.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. The Sketches of Memories

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR SHERLOCK**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **(Unedited)**

* * *

Laying on the couch in Remus's cottage Thunder was bored. There had been a few small cases but nothing any fun. Thunder always had the choice to go talk to Sherlock he would be with Mycroft for a few more days before he went back on his way there was only so much you can talk to a muggle who barely understands magic though. Rolling over Thunder reached down and grabbed a small bad that he had nearby, reaching inside and digging around for a while he found his old sketchbooks.

'Well, it's been a while.' he thought. Opening his very first book, one he had stole from Dudley when he didn't want it he began to flip through it… The very first picture in it wasn't the best but Harry remembered that day well…

* * *

Six year old Harry was a quiet kid as he was taught not to talk unless asked. For once Harry decided to break that rule hoping that his aunt and uncle would be happy with him after all it was his first report card and he got straight A's

At dinner after helping his aunt serve his uncle and cousin he said in a slightly hopeful voice, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon I have something for you…"

Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out a paper that showed his grades handing it to his uncle he suddenly felt shy and walked away slightly. Looking over the grades Vernon saw that they were all A's. Looking at Dudley Vernon asked where is grades were.

"Upstairs, " Dudley said, you couldn't understand it really but his general wave in the direction of the stairs gave it away.

"Boy, get Dudlers grades!" Vernon barked.

Walking up stairs and going it to the pigs room Harry saw the grades on the table and grimaced they were awful and one of them even had a note under it saying that Vernon and the teacher had to talk.

Walking downstairs with the paper, Harry handed it the Vernon and waited for him to get mad at Dudley for having such bad grades, however the last thing he expected happened.

"Boy!" Vernon Yelled. "There is no way you could have gotten grades this good if Dudley couldn't you cheater!"

* * *

My back still had scars from that day, moving around slightly remembering the pain I flipped through a few more pages finding a picture of a snake, I saved it from Dudley and took it to the park and sent it to the forest. Flipping though more I saw many pictures of simple things such as a sunset and slowly he could see the pictures got more detailed and clearer. Around thirty pages into the book I could see I picture that I made after having the same dream a few nights in a row. At the time I had no idea why it was happening but I do now. Looking down at the picture I could see quite clearly the image of a man on a motorcycle holding a baby surrounded by cloud, Hagrid riding Sirius's old bike.

Looking even farther I saw some more simple pictures that were pretty meaningless as they were drawn when I was locked in the cupboard, a few dogs, a cat, the park, etc. The great thing about these drawings though is that on the back if I knew the date I would write it so I could tell that when I was seven I got a dream of slight pain over my body and a strange creature that I now know to be a goblin standing over me. The summer after fourth year the Dursleys had left for a vacation all summer much like they had now, in a letter I sent to Sirius I mentioned it next thing I knew I was off to some unknown island that belonged to the blacks having a nice beach vacation. I was that summered when he explained a lot of information that was very valuable to me and Remus. To this day it's the most well kept secret either of us have…

* * *

Harry watched as a mostly asleep Sirius walked in he never really was a morning person, well, neither was Moony really but at least he gets up before 11:30.

"Morning," Harry and Remus greeted Sirius as usual not getting any reply back as Sirius inched his way over to the couch and fell down on it pulling a brown blanket over him as he did so. Rolling his eyes Harry walked over to the nearby kitchen intentionally knocking over a large book that was sitting on the dining room table that was never used as he pasted it. It fell to the ground with a loud bang followed by a thump coming from the couch that Sirius had almost fell asleep on. Glaring at Harry, Sirius climbed back on to the couch covering his head with the blanket so only his eyes showed still glaring at the cause of the loud noise.

Harry walking back over from the kitchen with a cup of coffee stood in front of Sirius and held it there. A hand reached out and snatched the cup. Pulling it under the blanket the couch potato shifted just enough to drink the coffee. 5 minutes later we have a hyper Padfoot running around the room and jumping on and over the couch before eventually freezing in place on the couch and turn into an out of breath Sirius.

"I still don't know how he can do that every morning." Remus mentioned looking at Sirius from where he was curled up in the corner with a book.

Glaring at Remus Sirius mentioned, "I don't see you taking the chance to sleep in Moony, maybe if you tried it every once and a while you would know what it's like."

However Sirius features shifted into a more serious expression. "I do however need to talk to you guys though. There something that needs to be said before I forget, again."

Glancing at one another Harry and Remus both shrugged and got up from where the were and sat down on a couch across from Sirius. "Okay were listening," Remus said confused.

"Remus you might not remember this but I mentioned to James a few months before we left Hogwarts seventh year that my parents were going to set up and arranged marriage if I couldn't find someone to settle down with by the time we left Hogwarts because we needed a Black heir from the main line. I complained about the fact that I didn't want to settle down and have to deal with kids straight outta Hogwarts if at all. James mentioned that he might have a solution to the problem and the next day he came to me with an idea, that idea was me blood adopting his and Lily's first born son to take as my heir." Remus's eyes widened figured out what Sirius was going to say next. Harry grew suspicious as well having looked into what blood magic was before.

"I, at first didn't agree with the idea as I didn't want to intrude and take one of their kid but eventually agreed. So James, Lily and I made our way to Gringotts and spoke with them to see if it was possible. Sure enough it was so long as everyone was willing. Next thing we know we're out of Hogwarts, keeping our plan a secret. Remus straight out of Hogwarts you were sent on a mission to speak with the werewolves and that lasted 4 months. We wanted to tell you but decided to make it a surprise. July 31st Harry James Potter was born. August 28th, Harry Potter was only a memory and in his place was Thundan James Black." Shocked all Harry, well Thundan, could do was stare at the wall trying to process this information. Remus wasn't much better off.

"With the war going on and me being put on several different missions at a time we decided that it would be best if Thundan, nickname being Thunder stayed with Lily and James. So he did and we never told anyone about the adoption, the goblins who performed it swore to never tell anyone. So now there is only one person alive who knows of my son, me. But now you two. Before you ask Thunder, yes, you are my son, and I have never regretted the any day more then the day I decided to give you to Hagrid and case after that stupid rat."

Sirius couldn't meet look at Thunder or Remus his eyes were just glued to the floor. Thunder was just sitting back still in shock and trying to control the urge to swear at the fact that he lived with the Dursleys for so many years believing that they were his aunt and uncle. Remus however was sitting there thoughtfully and mentioned, "Sirius, blood adoption changes appearance to but Har-Thunder still looks like James."

Eyes snapping up Sirius now remembered something he forgot about till now.

"In our family there are a few Metamorphmagi and we found out shortly afterward that Thunder was one so we locked the ability in a form that looked like James. The thing with the spell is that as soon as the person is aware of it, it should have disappeared and the person should shift back to the default form unless they were holding that appearance consciously." Both Remus and Sirius looked at Thunder confused.

Sighing Thunder said halfheartedly, "Guess it's my turn for story time." Thunder explained that when he was young he magic most have overpowered the spell because at midnight on his 10th birthday his appearance changed into something else. Revealing long black hair and gray eyes. He was also much taller since his actual body hadn't been damaged in any way and looked like he would have if he had normal parents. Thunder figured out that if he pictured his old body it would go back but shifting would tire him out. Slowly though he had worked every night and was able to eventually be able to shift effortlessly.

Changing into his actual form Thunder revealed his black hair and the fact that he was almost as tall as an average 15 year old. "I do however change this form slightly whenever I do use it." Thunder said Changing his form to have blue hair and bright green eyes, as well as making himself just above the average height for his age at 5'6.

* * *

Flipping back through the book Thunder could see many times were he drew about chores. After even more flipping, seeing a few on different dreams a redraw or the motorcycle Thunder could see a lot of improvement in his drawings. Instead off just a motorcycle with a man riding with a blurred background there were actual buildings and some birds. Instead of just a tree there was a tree and a birds nest with squirrels nearby.

After passing a page that showed the punishment he got for getting so much attention in school by being good at learning new languages. He could see a wolf that he drew in the forest after he ran there after a game of Harry Hunting. For some reason that he didn't know of at the time animals weren't afraid of him. He went back to the forest again and again after that slowly going deeper and deeper. Every once and a while he would go to far but it seemed the animals new that in someway and led him back to an area he knew before going on there way.

Before third year when Harry went to the Gringotts there was a snake that got in the building and Harry was trying not to laugh as it hid in the corner and insulted the people that went crazy when they saw Harry in there. Harry walked up to the teller that was closest to the snake to talk to them but out of the corner of his mouth complemented the snakes creativity with its language. The goblin however heard and asked about it, so Harry went and explained what happened in his second year, when he dueled Malfoy and after casting a spell at Harry he spoke to it without realizing what he was doing.

The goblin amused by the story, or at least Harry though he was amused, goblins don't show that very well, mentioned there was a test you could take to reveal any hidden abilities. After asking if the results would be public, which was no, and what he had to do in the test Harry finally agreed to do it. Going back into a room The goblin performing the task told Harry to let 5 drops of blood land on the parchment in front of him. To Harry's surprise there was quite a few abilities and skills. For one he was a naturals friend, any and all animals will like him, helped him out a lot with the Cerberus in first year. He was a shapeshifter, so he now had a name for the ability to turn into animals. Well and parseltongue which he already knew about.

* * *

 **Sorry about this taking a while.**

 **I do have an editor now Catz4444 so she is making her way though the chapters.**

 **At the top of a chapter it will now say (edited/unedited) depending on if it has been edited or not.**

 **I don't want to just not post until she catches up so there will still be a lot of mistakes till she gets to it.**

 **Feel free to go back and reread the first few chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Leave My Kitchen Alone!

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR SHERLOCK**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **(Unedited)**

* * *

Walking down the hallway toward the main room, Thunder saw Remus sitting on his chair with a coffee and a computer sitting on his lap. It was 9:00 a.m on a Saturday. Yesterday, Thunder had been running around London with the police chasing down a criminal who thought it was a good idea to break into a hospital record room and tear everything up. Just as Thunder was headed home he got another call from Lestaude saying there was some kind of party that was going on that night. Once every few months they plan a event just for the workers to wind down and enjoy themselves, it helps everyone keep up with what's going on in each others life.

Thunder was invited therefore he was up late and didn't get home until well after midnight.

Stealing the coffee that Remus had just sat on the table next to him Thunder sat down and curled up on the couch.

Staring at Thunder Remus said amused, ¨You are still a teenager you know. It's your own fault that your so tired.¨

Not amused Thunder glared at Remus and took a sip of his coffee only to grimace at its bad taste. ¨You know I'm bad at cooking!¨ Remus laughed when he saw Thunder reaction.

Getting up reluctantly Thunder walked down the hall into the kitchen only to be shocked by the fact that inside a tornado had passed through. Burnt salad, raw meat, a pile of ash, a microwave in the sink and oven open. Not wanting to do it but feeling he had to Thunder opened the door to the fridge, out poured a whole bunch of boxed foods that weren't supposed to be in there.

Emotionlessly, Thunder turned toward Remus who was now standing in the doorway fearfully. Thunder glanced but just looked away when Remus looked sheepish. "I was hungry last night…"

Walking over to the top cupboard where the only untouched place is, a warded zone that prevents Remus from getting in is. Opening the cupboard Thunder pulled out a coffee machine, made coffee and calmly walked out of the room into his bedroom walst mentally planning his revenge for Remus making a mess of his kitchen again.

* * *

Inside his room, Thunder walked past his forest green bed toward his desk and pulled out his computer from inside a small compartment.. ´No one messes with my kitchen.´ he thought. Taking a long drink of his coffee then setting it down Thunder looked around his room suspiciously despite knowing that no one has come in here but him in the past week due to his wards. Opening his laptop Thunder pulled up the document that stored all of his prank ideas before grinning like a mad man. ´No one messes with my kitchen.´ he thought creeply.

Bypasting all the security that he had placed around the file carefully Thunder looked over the list trying to find the perfect idea.

 **Remove the water heating charm from the shower**

 **Lock him out of the house**

 **Turn him into a Canary**

 **Turn his bedroom into a swamp**

 **Set off fireworks in the middle of the night**

 **Bewitch snowballs to fly around and hit him in the face**

 **Fill all the locks with gum**

 **Super glue him to his chair**

 **Make his hands stick to everything he touches**

 **Send him fake letters**

 **Fill the house with snakes**

 **Enchant a baseball bat to fly around him**

 **Make him talk in rhymes and poems all day**

The list went on for many more pages but none of the pranks really seemed quite right so a trip to the twins was needed.

* * *

Walking into the soon to be shop pretending to be a random blond guy, Thunder saw or rather heard right where the twins were after entering the back room… All the way across the building arguing over what to do to the Malfoys for some reason.

"Dump them in the lake!"

"Hang them from the roof!"

"Turn them into a goats!"

Walking over to them from across the building Thunder looked at the twins and shifted back to his normal form.

"Had to use a glamor, joys of fame." Thunder said bitterly looking at the Weasley twins who seemed surprised at him randomly showing up at the shop.

* * *

Looking at the clock on his computer Thunder looked over the plan.

 _ **12:00 P.M. -Sneak into the kitchen and put wards over it so Remus can get in**_

 _ **Go into Remus' "secret" chocolate stash and put it all it the kitchen**_

 _ **Add to the wards so that Remus can smell and almost taste the chocolate but can't find it.**_

 _ **If he continues to try to find it then he will turn green, not a pretty green either.**_

 _ **For the rest of the day he will have to dance around, talk backwards and will always have The Song That Never Ends stuck in his head.**_

 _ **If he enters again he will see his chocolate begin to melt and drip onto the floor, of course it will only be an illusion, you can waste perfectly good chocolate.**_

Leaving his room Thunder snuck around putting a silencing ward over Remus' room so he could hear him. Sneaking around he stole the chocolate put all of the wards up and decided to call it a night looking forward to the next day where Remus will wake up smell chocolate walk into the kitchen only to be pranked…

* * *

There was a slight buzzing sound coming from the side of his bed. Rolling over Thunder groaned as he saw the time, 6:00 a.m. Turning over Thunder forced himself to get up, he really regretted choosing to do this prank right now, he hated having to do things in the morning, but he also lightly cursed at Remus for getting up at 6:30 every morning which is the whole reason he had to get up so early anyway.

Finally making his way into the bathroom Thunder looked at himself truly in the morning he looked like a mess. His hair of course was the same as it was when you brush it but that's just the curse of having a mix of James and his dad's hair. Going over to his wardrobe he looked inside, 'I really need to go out cloths shopping.' He thought. 'Maybe tomorrow if nothing comes up.' Going through what cloths he had saw mostly very similar stuff of different accent colors. Most of his clothes were black and there were alot and I mean a lot of jackets and sweatshirts. Looking back Thunder remembered just how annoyed it made Sherlock that he always wore a sweatshirt or jacket. "Why do you not bother treating yourself a bit and buy yourself some nice clothes for once." In retaliation to that Thunder resized a simple baggy black sweatshirt to fit Sherlock and forced it on him. At first Sherlock was mad about it but Thunder distracted him by bringing up a debate on the genealogy of muggleborns. Soon enough Sherlock forgot about the sweatshirt and settled down even ended up wearing the thing for the nice 2 days. Thunder was particularly smug about that, Sherlock didn't say anything against his sweatshirt collecting since.

Thunder sighed and continued to looked through his closet. Sherlock had left a few days ago and it was a bit weird for Thunder to not be constantly asked questions from him even if it was just texting most of the time. Sherlock had half of Moriarty's web to take down but he'll be back eventually.

Finally decided on what to where, a tight black sweatshirt, 'Surprise!" with a dark green fuzzy inside. Paired with a pair of dark green sweatpants.

Grabbing his laptop and walking downstairs Thunder snuck into the kitchen which was warded not to go off when he entered and made himself a coffee and sat down in the main room on the window seat. The sun peeked through the window making Thunder glare at it a bit, 'Honestly, how does Remus wake up this early every day.' and waited.

* * *

Looking up from his laptop which had Dr. John Watson's blog pulled up, he saw Remus come out of his room which is close to the end of the hall and come down into the main room. "Morning!" said Remus way to cheerfully considering it was just before seven in the morning. "What are you doing awake you never are here this early?"

"Nothing much." Thunder replied in a very tired voice, gesturing to his laptop, "Just got bored of laying in bed doing nothing so I decided to come out and do something. There is coffee in the kitchen I didn't want to bring it out seeing as I was already carrying my laptop and my own cup."

"I don't mind." said Remus. "Is that chocolate I smell?" He asked. Thunder watched him walk over to the kitchen and waited.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a poof of smoke.

As the smoke clears it showed Remus, a dark ugly swamp green. "on going is What?" He yelled as he began to tap dance around the room only to add a leap. "Head my in stuck ends never that song the is why!" Thunder burst out laughing.

"Backwards talking I am why" Thunder just keep laughing.

"Never mess with my kitchen! It's mine you are banned!" Thunder yelled out trying to suppress his laughter. He turned back toward his computer and went back to reading only to look back up when he began to smell melted chocolate. Getting up and going toward the kitchen for a better view Thunder saw Remus dancing around the kitchen looking in despair as all of his chocolate melted to the ground.

"Me to this do you did why!" Remus cried out. "Pay will you !Black James Thundan pay will you. Remus jumped into a twirl.

Thunder phone began to ring from the other room. "Got to go Remus, phones ringing! Have fun!" Racing out of the room Thunder could here Remus try to yell at him but only managing to sound angry.

* * *

 **Sooo, Hi...**

 **I didn't feel like writing over the holidays as my Depression was acting up. So sorry.**

 **I know that isn't an excuse though.**

 **More consistent uploads are coming though now that I have my Study Hall back.**

 **If you have any Prank Ideas please said them over that would really save me some time as I h ave learned I am really not good att coming up with pranks.**

 **Again, sorry for not updating for so long.**

 **How was everyone's holiday go? Mine sucked.**


	9. Defensive

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR SHERLOCK**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **(unedited)**

* * *

Running toward his phone laughing, Thunder saw he had just missed the call but just as he was about to call back he received a text-

 **Can you come down to the yard? There's a minor problem. ~GL**

Sending a quick text saying that he would be there as soon as he could Thunder went to his room and saw Remus dancing in the kitchen humming **The song that never ends**. Walking in his room Thunder changed into a simple pair of jeans shoes and a jacket. "I'm off to the yard!" he called to Remus not hearing his respond. Shifting into a wolf he ran through the woods before coming to a clearing and flying up far into the sky as an eagle.

* * *

Landing in a dark alleyway a few streets away from the yard Thunder shifted back into human form and walked to Scotland Yard. Nothing along the way caught his interest although he did see a few guys stealing a woman's purse of which he stole back and returned.

Walking through the double doors Thunder immediately saw that there was an argument going on. Staying out of the view of the people arguing Thunder figured out exactly what was going on. Sherlock warned him this might happen after all his old flatmate is very protective of him.

"Hello, Greg." Thunder greeted. "And I don't believe I know you? I'm Thunder Black." Thunder questioned the other man lightly.

"Oh, sorry, John, John Watson." John said suddenly. "Sorry if this comes of rude but, How old are you? You look like your 17 but that can't be right."

'Confused, Sherlock always said John didn't do well when meeting someone unexpectedly.'

"Close, I'm 15, 16 at the end of the month." Thunder said watching amused as John stuttered.

Thunder turned toward Lestrade, "You said there was a problem? He questioned.

"Right, John has a problem with you filling in Sherlocks spot. Saying that there is no way that anyone can replace him except maybe Mycroft, we all know just how likely that is." Lestrade said with there barest hint of annoyance in his voice. "There was also something about not being smart enough mentioned."

Thunder took the hint. "So why do you think I can't replace Sherlock after all, he is gone and the yard does need a bit of help every now and then." he said turning toward John.

John turned toward Thunder surprised, "You're 15 and you think that you are smart enough to fill Sherlocks place. I'm sorry do even know what this job entails?" John said exasperated.

Grinning Thunder said casually, "Well I have been doing this for around 2 weeks now, so I do suppose I know what the job entails. How's your girlfriend doing?"

Out of the corner of his eye Thunder could see Greg was amused, John was trying to hide his surprise. "There is no way that you could have figured that out someone told you and you're are just trying to prove yourself."

The same three words echoed in Thunders head, 'He's in denial.'

"Ask me something then, anything you want. I don't mind." Thunder said with a hint of challenge in his voice.

Thinking carefully John tried to figure out a question that there was no way anyone could have told him. "Where was I before I came here?" He finally decided to ask a bit smugly probably thinking that there was no way he could know that.

"Well that's easy, you smell like coffee and perfume, are dressed nicely. You never would have been dressed like that if it was a normal day so it has to be something special going on such as a date perhaps? To be specific a coffee date."

John sighed and set his head in his hands sighing. Turning toward Lestaide he said, "You found a person… How on earth did you find a Sherlock duplicate! Anyone else sure but a SHERLOCK duplicate." John said exasperated looking anywhere but Thunder. "You can't just replace Sherlock, the things he knew and had learned aren't replaceable." With that being said John walked out and left the building.

Lestaude looked over at Thunder amused, "Well that went well."

* * *

Walking around the streets of London was a bit of a habit of Thunders there was always something to see and someone knew around. It was always amusing seeing the Americans how have come on Vacation trying to navigate their way around the busy streets.

Thunder knew the streets of London fairly well but there was an instinct that always kicked in when he was walking around. Large amounts of magic attract magic folk. It always had and more often than not if people have no set destination in there mind and are lost in thought they will find themselves walking toward the magic and this was ho Thunder found himself in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

Thunder stood there for a moment considering the thought of going in. Sure he had just been there yesterday but he really didn't look around he could always go visit the twins who would be making progress on there shop.

Finally making a decision Thunder walked into the building, as he didn't look like the Harry Potter that they knew he wasn't given a second glance. Walking out to the back and opening the wall Thunder began to walk toward the twins shop taking in any information he could when out of the corner of his eye he saw Neville.

Neville had always been a good guy though a bit quiet and throughout the years of everyone turning on him he was always there. Neville was the one he would hang out with when Ron and Hermione were fighting, Neville was the one who saw Harry when he was hiding in plain sight and no on else Neville was the closest friend he had. They had only gotten closer last year during D.A. when after he began gaining confidence Thunder took him to the side and tutored him. Neville was the only person alive that knew about his true heritage and appearance besides Remus.

Thunder watched as Neville walked into the Magical Menagerie. Not seeing his Gran anywhere in sight Thunder followed Neville into the shop to see him looking at the cat selection and playing with one of the kittens that were in a small pen toward the back. Coming up behind him he said quietly in his best Malfoy impression, "Looking for a new pet, ot just browsing?" He watched amused as Neville spun around and looked at him surprised before letting out a shocked laugh.

"Merlin Thunder! Don't scare me like that." He laughed out. "What are you doing here, I thought you would be off in muggle london with Professor Lupin somewhere. And no I'm not getting another pet, I want to though. I love Trevor but I have always loved cats as well."

"I'm just here bored. I don't have much to do today and decided to pop in Diagon Alley for a while and you know Remus wants you to call him Remus not professor. What are you doing here?" Thunder asked trying to ignore the snake in the tank behind him of which seem to have quite the mouth.

"Not much, Gran is getting a robe fitting for some reason and we got me a new wand." he said pulling it out. "13 inches, cherry wood and unicorn hair."

"That's great Neville! Was she angry about the…" Thunder paused and turned around and glared at the snake, " _Yes, I know humans smell and are very rude to you because most of us hate snakes but must you insist on declaring that to everyone in the store."_ he said making sure nobody around could hear him.

Neville laughed as the rest of the snakes nearby suddenly turned toward Thunder and began hissing.

" _Speaker!" "There's a Speaker." "Save us!" "Speaker get us out!"_ It went on and on. The store owner rushed around trying to cover all tanks so the snakes would stop hissing but quickly tripped over her own feet trying to do so. Laughing at the mayhem they caused Thunder and Neville raced out of the store before they could be seen.

Thunder pulled Neville into Fred and George's shop, "Those are some really loud danger noodles!"

Neville stared at Thunder for a second in disbelief, "Danger noodles? Danger, Noodles? That's What you call snakes!?"

"Yup!" Thunder called out as he began to run to the back, Neville on his tail laughing.

* * *

 **Umm... Hi.**

 **Okay in my defense I do most of my writing in study hall and there have been a lot of things going on so I haven't had that period and I don't have enough motivation to do it at home.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I'll try to get another out soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Thunder layed on the couch in Remus' Cottage reading when a soft clicking noise broke through the silence coming from the window.

Glancing up from his book he saw a simple barn owl with a small black marking across its face, he recognized it as one of Neville's. Setting down his book he looked over at the clock, it was almost time for dinner. Remus was out doing… something he couldn't remember as he was reading and didn't really want to pay attention him talking.

Remus had yet to get revenge on him for the prank but he had a feeling that it was coming soon, you can only live with Remus for so long before you pick up on the fact that he didn't just pounce on his prey he stalked them first do he could make the most out of the prank. Knowing him he would plan for everything. To him there couldn't be any room for mistake.

Walking over to the window he opened it the owl flew around the room once looking for a place to land before deciding that Thunders head would be the best spot.

Glaring up at the bird Thunder moved slowly so the birds claws don't dig into his head he walked toward the kitchen and over to the stand in the corner.

Standing there he was a bit peeved when the bird didn't move. He could see it reflection in the mirror that was above the sink and it looked like it was smirking.

"Wait, a bird smirking! I'm going insane…" Thunder exclaimed a bit amused at his own thought process.

Reaching upwards he cautiously untied the letter from the owls leg. When it finally flew down and landed on the stand he went over to the counter and planted himself on top of it. Cracking open the seal he read-

 ** _Hey Thunder, I should have asked you when we bumped into one another in Diagon Ally but I was wondering if you would like to come to my birthday party next week (July 30th). I would just be you, Luna and I. There's no one else I really feel comfortable inviting. If your busy that's fine!_**

 ** _Oh and Gran would like to speak with you!_**

 ** _~Neville (July 16)  
Ps. Sorry this is so short i'm not good at "formal" things. _**

Folding up the letter Thunder thought over what Neville had said. With a mischievous grin on his face Thunder thought, 'The yard can fend for themselves for a while… hopefully.'

After deliberating over it Thunder walked over to his room sent off the owl with a letter saying he'd be there.

 **The Next Day~~~~~~~**

Walking into Diagon Alley Thunder walked toward the Pet store with one, hopefully simple goal on his mind.

After sending the letter from Neville Thunder had sent one to his Grandmother with Hedwig who had gotten back from hunting that morning with permission to get the gift for Neville that he wanted to.

Walking into the building Thunder walked straight to the back of the building and found the kitten he had found Neville playing with a few days before. She was in the corner sleeping on top a small box. Her black fur had a small tufts of brown, there was white around her left eye and paws.

 **Later that Day~~~~~~~~~**

"Where are you!" Thunder called out flustered. "I have food!." Kittens don't seem to like Thunder...

After what seemed like forever Thunder found the kitten hiding in bathroom under the sink curled up on some towels.

Gently picked her up he moved her his bed. Much to his displeasure she woke up and is now asleep on his pillow.

Hopping on his computer Thunder opened the current muggle news. Over the past few weeks there had been more mysterious deaths none of which had much information except where and who the victim was.

The strangest thing was that the dark mark was nowhere to be seen so either Voldemort was having a change of strategy or there was some else to look out for. So there was only one reasonable thing to do… right?

 **Time jump again…~~~~~~~~~**

Dressed in a black leather jacket and a pair of slightly torn up forest green jeans Thunder made his way up a small street. Ignoring the sound of black boots on the pavement he looked around himself.

He could see people peering through their windows before hiding as soon as they saw him. It was odd to see so many people all look away as if afraid of him, after all it was one thing to have people shun him at Hogwarts where everyone thought they knew him but it was very odd to see muggles acting that way.

Walking around the corner passing a few more small houses and he came across a building that was blocked off by an old rickety fence. The yard was overgrown and appeared to have wine bottles all over it. Despite the place looking abandoned there was a worn down path going up to the creaky wooden door.

The house itself appeared to be quite old, it was two stories and made out of light gray brick and dark brown wooden planks.

This was the location where the first body was found. Looking around he saw no one it appeared as though there wasn't a single person around for miles. The area was abandoned and anyone still living there was afraid.

Walking toward the door Thunder pushed at the door slowly. Cringing slightly at how loud it creaked he peered around the edge and saw that there were old paintings lining the walls. A thin layer of dust covered everything. It was clear it had been a few weeks since someone cleaned.

Along the walls there were small hall tables almost everything in the table was knocked over it on the floor. Not matter where you looked you could see old beer cans and it was clear that many people had come here to drink which would explain why it smelled of alcohol.

Walking into the room the floorboards creaked under his weight. Strangely enough as Thunder glanced around the house. It reminded him of home. It was almost as if something came and greeted him welcoming him there.

Walking through the hallway slowly wand drawn he pasted a few doorways showing various rooms such as the kitchen and dining room.

Finding the main room he looked up to see tall vaulted ceilings. There was a large chandelier hanging down in the middle. Furniture was pressed against the walls that were painted gray. The was a large fireplace and sitting above it was a portrait. It was of a young woman with dirty blond hair. She had a tattoo on her neck of a small moon.

The entire place thrilled slightly with faded magic.

Walking up the staircase Thunder found he came to a loft.

The loft was decorated in many different shades of blue and gray. The was a large canopy bed, around the room there were pillows of various size thrown about. At the foot of the bed was a large locked chest. Above the bed there was a single open window letting in light.

The entire floor was covered in bottles although underneath there was a detailed rug showing what appeared to be a galaxy. Carefully walking toward the chest avoiding any bottles Thunder unlocked it with a whispered spell, "Alohomora."

Hearing the click of the lock he pushed open the top of the trunk and looked inside. The entire trunk was packed with books.

Anything from old books that looked as though they would fall apart when touched to crisp notebooks that you would see in a muggle school.

Carefully pulling out some of the older books Thunder froze slightly surprised when one seemed to buzz when he brushed his hand against it. 'That can't be right this is a muggle house...' Looking at the book a bit more Thunder could feel magic coming off of it.

Something was wrong with this house. Not only did it seem to trill with magic when he entered it this book was giving off magic. Having such a large portrait in a muggle home was unusual.

Firing out a few detection spells at the book Thunder tried to figure out what was going on. Seeing nothing dangerous Thunder pulled it out of the chest. Not getting a response from it Thunder opened it up and stared at what he saw...

 **Time Jump~~~~~~~~**

Wandering into his room Thunder looked over to his bed expecting to see the little fluff ball laying on his pillow. The little thing was quite fond of covering his stuff and cat hair. You would think such a little thing wouldn't shed so much hair however no matter where you looked the was cat hair. Thunder wouldn't be surprised if he was still finding cat hair for months after he gave the kitten to Neville.

Glancing at the bed and not seeing the kitten Thunder panicked. Glancing around quickly and not seeing anything Thunder slowly turned around and looked back at the doorway. Sure enough there she was, a cute little kitten sitting in the doorway. After looking at the Thunder she bolted down the hallway.

Running after her Thunder bolted down the hallway into the main living area. All he could see of the kitten was a little brown flash. Some would think a young kitten would not have much energy but really it was quite the opposite with this one. The little ball of fur was running around jumping on chairs and going under tables. Eventually she dives under the couch.

Wasting no time Thunder shifted into a house cat and went straight after her.

* * *

 **Right after I said I was posting soon I was grounded. Not. Fun.**


End file.
